This invention relates to new and useful improvements in window constructions particularly designed for motor coaches and the like.
Conventionally such window constructions consist of a sheet of glass or plastic enclosed within a relatively heavy frame which in turn is hinged to the window opening and is clamped into the closed position by means of detachable latches and the like.
Such windows are often used as escape hatches and together with other faults, are relatively heavy making it difficult to hold the window open in the case of an emergency.
Furthermore such conventional windows are relatively expensive due to the large number of parts required to provide a window construction which can be sealed yet can rapidly be opened when desired.